The One Night Stand Gone Wrong
by SomethingCleverrrrrrrrrrrrrr
Summary: Lucy meets the man Natsu in a bar and ends up having a one night stand with him. But the next day Lucy learns that Natsu is her new boss and is a married man, yet, finds herself falling hard for him and begins having an affair.
1. Chapter 1

**The One Night Stand Gone Wrong (A Fairy Tail Fan Fiction) by Jessica Odom**

 **Summary: Lucy meets the man Natsu in a bar and ends up having a one night stand with him. But the next day Lucy learns that Natsu is her new boss and is a married man, yet, finds herself falling hard for him and begins having an affair.**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Lucy found it hard to believe that Mr. Ingeel was finally throwing in the shoe for his job as Corporate Manager of Dragneel Industries. She knew and completely understood why; he had grown older and older over the years and found himself wanting to spend more time with his wife. At least, that's what he told Lucy one morning when he arrived late for work.

Lucy sighed as she splashed more water on her face in front of the mirror and rubbed hard, trying to get the thoughts out of her head. The thoughts of the years she had spent as Mr. Ingeel's personal assistant, all the hard work she went through just to get where she was. Now, all of that was basically going down the drain, even though Mr. Igneel repeatedly told Lucy that she would get to keep her job for his son, but that wasn't the reason why Lucy felt like this.

Lucy didn't even know Mr. Ingeel's son. She had heard many stories about him from Mr. Igneel, but besides that, she never knew nor met him. And that mostly meant that he wouldn't know her or the reason why his father was so different with Lucy then anyone else.

 _Don't let your thoughts go there right now, Lucy._

"There you are, Lucy," a voice echoed from the restroom door. Lucy jumped in fright and turned to the door to see Mira with a smile on her pretty face. Mira, or Mirajane, was older than Lucy and had worked at Dragneel Industries longer than her, but had a lower position than Lucy. The woman had long white hair that Lucy envied and curves that drew in every man that saw Mira. Also, her younger sister was supposedly married to Mr. Ingeel's son, something that Lucy was very interested in knowing about.

"Oh, Ms. Mira, you scared me," Lucy giggled while pulling some paper towels from a dispenser and dried her face. Mira let out a smile giggle with Lucy and made her way to where Lucy stood and placed both of her pale hands on Lucy's shoulders with a smile that Lucy could feel how much Mira wanted to help her out with the way she was feeling about the whole thing.

"Lucy, Igneel's son, Natsu, he's a great guy and has asked Igneel to make sure that you where his assistant too," Mira whispered and Lucy looked down at the floor with tears stinging at the edge of her eyes. Mira was about to pull Lucy in for a hug, but she pulled away before Mira could and finished wiping her face quickly and threw the used towels in the trash.

"I'm okay Mira," Lucy smiled at the women that wore a look of slight non-believing at Lucy to which Lucy frowned, "Really Mira I am, we should get back to the party now," Lucy swirled around from Mira to the door and quickly exited.

Lucy would have taken a breath if there weren't so many people around. _The party_ was the reason why, throw for Mr. Ingeel to celebrate his last day here as the big man, as some kept calling it. Everyone that worked for the company, from the lowest to the highest, all stood within one big hall that was usually held for meetings. Every person wore the best and formal clothes that they had, as a way to show "how thankful for what the boss man allowed us to be able to get" Cana had said, but most knew that Cana had used almost every bit of each of her paychecks on booze.

Lucy made her way around the hall, trying to find her way back to where Mr. Igneel stood chatting with anyone that came up to him. Once Lucy did, he immediately spotted her and waved her over to where he stood talking with rather scary muscles that made his tux look as if it would rip from pressure at any second.

As she got closer though, Lucy realized that the man was Elfman, Mira's younger brother who worked in the same department as Mira.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment Elfman," Mr. Igneel gesturing for Lucy to follow him. Elfman only nodded and walked away to Mira.

Mr. Ingeel led Lucy to the staircase door and let Lucy walk through first before him. He closed it tight and leaned against the wall while Lucy stood tall as if awaiting for some kind of orders. The music and talking from the hall was slightly muffled by the door to the point where Lucy couldn't understand any of it, but could still hear all of it.

"Don't you ever loosen up, Lucy?" Mr. Igneel questioned Lucy with one eye open and Lucy jumped slightly, so caught up in the silence between them.

"Well, I am at work, so I need to be ready for what ever orders you give me, Mr. Igneel," Lucy told with a smile as Mr. Igneel shook his head at the younger. Lucy watched him drag a tan hand through his blazing red hair, for a man of his age, it was hard for Lucy to believe how un-touched he was by age.

"Don't be like that Lucy, not today," Mr. Igneel sighed causing Lucy to let her head fall, blonde locks falling to cover her face up from him.

"I'm sorry," Lucy muttered quietly as if talking any louder would make Mr. Igneel hate her. Mr. Igneel looked over at her and sighed, shaking his head ruffly side-to-side, realizing he had said the wrong thing.

"Naw, I'm sorry Lucy," Mr. Igneel walked over to Lucy and grabbed her chin, pulling her head up to look him in the eyes, "Do want to talk about it?" Mr. Igneel asked, he knew what really brought upon the way she was acting about his leave.

"No. Today is your day, I don't plan to ruin it with my crybaby needs," Lucy told him and he seemed irked at what she called it, but didn't say anything more. The staircase door was suddenly pushed open by Mira who wore a grin.

"Come on, you two! Igneel needs to cut the cake!" Mira bounced on her feet while clapping her hands excitedly. Lucy smiled slightly at the way Mira was acting and Mr. Igneel's eyes suddenly lit up at the sound of cake and took off back into the hall, Lucy and Mira following closely behind. Mira didn't ask about it, all the times she caught the two like that, she realized that it was something very personal and acted as if she seen nothing.

Lucy let her painted nails dig into the steering wheel to try and keep control of the car. Her whole body shook with some un-describable feeling that she just couldn't get rid of. Lucy knew something that could though and she hated herself for actually pulling into the lot of the place.

The old sign above the place was little with shiny blue lights that, when Lucy seen the first time, blinded her. It was a few months back when she first learned of the place when Cana spilled the beans about Mira having a side job at _Fairy Tail Bar._

Lucy pushed open the door to find many different people suddenly looking her way as if they were expecting someone, but when some seen her, they just looked away. Others', mostly men, kept their eyes trained on her as she made her way to a stool in the corner of the bar.

"What can I get you?" a deep voice asked blandly while rubbing a glass with a white cloth. Lucy laid her bag in front of her on the wood then looked up at the man. She found herself taking him in with his naked upper body with a tattoo and a cross necklace resting on the opposite side. The man suddenly chuckled at the way that Lucy stared, "like whatcha see?" he grinned and Lucy's face flushed and she quickly looked over his shoulder at all the bottles.

"I'll take a bottle of the strongest drink you got," Lucy answered, ignoring the second question and pulled out her wallet. The bartender looked at her in disbelief at what she asked for, but shrugged it off and turned around to grab what she asked for.

Once he found it, he came back with a glass, but when Lucy reached for the bottle he tugged it back, "You don't get to start of with the whole bottle babe," he said slickly and Lucy glared then gave in, she wanted that drink badly.

He placed the glass down and poured some of the contents of the bottle and Lucy watched patiently as the liquid splashed around the sides before settling down in the glass. She found herself just staring at it for a minute before actually drinking the alcohol. Lucy downed the full glass, gagging at the taste and feeling of it going down her throat, the bartender guy chuckling at her.

Lucy growled out for more and more. And that's how the hour of being at the bar went, she just kept going and going and finally finished the bottle. Lucy stumbled out of the place, to the bartender's angry voice shouting behind her. She quickly pulled out her keys and tried to focus on the one for the car, taking up to two minutes to do so.

"Hey," a deep voice said behind Lucy causing her to jump and drop the chain of keys, "Sorry," he apologized while grabbing them for her and unlocking the door. Lucy smiled gratefully, "Um, do you think you could give me a ride?" he asked her and Lucy nodded, but if she were sober, she wouldn't have let the stranger anywhere near her.

Lucy got in the car and unlocked the other door for him and the man quickly got in as rain began to sprinkle down, "So-so where do you live?" Lucy asked turning the car on along with the heat and began to rub her hands together while watching the rain.

"Uh, I'm actually staying in an hotel room over at Fairy Hills," the guy replied with his eyes trailing over Lucy and Lucy nodded her head and switched the radio on.

Though, Lucy was drunk, her hands were steady, at least more steady then before and she drove as carefully as she would when sober. She didn't bother to ask the guy's name or even look at him really, something that would be very different if she were sober.

Lucy let her finger tips tap to the beat of songs that she barely understood and felt eyes burning into her from the passenger side. Something in Lucy lit up and she felt like she was putting on a show for the guy and the thought of that made her body ache something terrible.

Lucy pulled in to the lot of Fairy Hills and looked over at the guy while turning off the car, rubbing her legs together at him. He reached over and grabbed her ruffly and kissed her. His lips hot and inviting before she knew it, their hands roamed each other and he took her to his room. They spent nearly an hour just being naught before they both fell asleep.

Lucy's eyes suddenly opened and watched as a clock switched from 2:33 to 2:34 am. She was very out of it before everything began to rush back into her mind and she teared the guy's arms off her sides. Lucy quickly jumped up and threw on her clothes and ran out of the room down the stairs into her car.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god..." Lucy kept whimpering to herself, fisting up bunches of her blonde hair and remembering all of what they did together. She couldn't believe that she actually allowed for that to happen and quickly turned on the car, speeding out of the lot of Fairy Hills and down the road to her home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The One Night Stand Gone Wrong (A Fairy Tail Fan Fiction) by Jessica Odom**_

 **Summary: Lucy meets the man Natsu in a bar and ends up having a one night stand with him. But the next day Lucy learns that Natsu is her new boss and is a married man, yet, finds herself falling hard for him and begins having an affair.**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Lucy was awaken by her alarm going off to signal it was 5:30 am and that she needed to get ready for work. Her mind rushed with the thoughts of that guy and what they did, she began to hope that it was all a terrible dream, but once she realized that her hair was still slightly wet from the two showers she took once she got home she knew that wasn't a dream.

Lucy felt like she was going to start crying again as she let her head fall in her hands. A blur of white suddenly enveloped her on her bed with a wiggling tail and a tongue that licked at her face as if it was candy.

"Plue!" Lucy shouted with giggles falling from her mouth from the way he had attacked her. Plue was her dog since she was younger, he was odd for he liked to take baths with Lucy and was born with an orange nose that no vet could understand why. Lucy's mother always hoped that she could have a dog like Plue since he was a very special species that could live for centuries. For all Lucy knew, Plue could be older than a century.

"Pun! Pun! Pu pun!" Plue barked, that was also something odd of Plue, but all of his species did the same thing. Lucy loved how Plue somehow always knew the way that she was feeling and knew how to cheer her up. This moment proved so, with how Lucy had instantly forgot what she was thinking and focused on getting Plue back for attacking her.

She scratched away at Plue's white fur with a smile, but then everything came flooding back and Lucy just laid her hand on his head, "Thank you Plue, but I have to get ready," she whispered with a sad smile and Plue jumped off the bed and went to the bathroom causing Lucy to giggle slightly. Throughout the bath, she tied her hardest to push back the thoughts of the night.

Lucy finished dressing for work and grabbed her purse off the floor and went outside, shouting out a bye to Plue as she went. She quickly pulled out her keys unlocking the door and turning it on right away. She wanted to get to work earlier than usual to prepare herself for her new boss, though, Lucy hoped that Mr. Ingeel would show up and say that it all was just a terrible joke and that he wasn't stepping down.

But she knew not to get her hopes up about that,even if Mr. Ingeel did have an habit of playing sick jokes on her and everyone else.

Lucy reached over and switched on the radio, which began to blast out Devil Inside by Utada and she tapped her fingertips on the steering wheel, humming along to the song. Utada was one of her favorites along with Girls' Generation and she always felt some connection to their songs when she listened to them.

The road felt like it was dragging on to Lucy, but she was glad there wasn't much traffic right now. _Hopefully you didn't jinx it Lucy._ Thankfully she didn't and made it to the Dragneel Industries in no time, but once there, she just sat in the car with wide eyes and a picture planted in her mind.

When she tore the man's arms off, there was a cool medal on his finger like a ring and when he held out the keys to her, he wore a wedding ring. **She had sex with a married man.**

Lucy felt like crying even more now that she realized what she had done _. That guy, who ever he may be, is disgusting though for cheating on his own wife._ Then something else filled her mind; Mira mentioned what Mr. Ingeel's son's name.

 _"Natsu,"_ the name rolled off of Lucy's tongue in the silence, the word that meant summer, which, was her favorite season. Though, she also felt that she had heard that name somewhere, but just couldn't put her finger on it.

Lucy hurriedly shrugged it off and grabbed her purse, throwing the keys in it and jumped out. The Dragneel Industries towered over her intimidatingly with it's 318 floors and more being added in the spring. She pulled out her key card and swiped it through the keycard lock, waiting for the screen to scan her eye and unlock.

She pushed through and made her way to the elevator, she didn't mind taking the stairs, but when she did her job on the top floor, Lucy preferred to just ride up to the floor. The ding filled Lucy's ears and she stepped in, the doors began to close when a tan hand reached out to stop them. A tan hand that wore a silver wedding ring.

Lucy's eyes widen at the sight as the man stepped without looking at her, the doors closed and he went push the floor he was going to, only to see that it was already pushed. The man turned around to Lucy and jumped back in shock.

"You!" the two shouted at each other, Lucy looked over the guy who hand salmon colored hair and wore a suit over his tan skin, but in place of a tie, he had a white scarf. The guy began to look-over Lucy and, very flustered, she threw her arms over her chest while screaming. The guy then jumped over to her and covered her mouth, scared, Lucy bit his finger, drawing blood.

"Ouch!" the man screamed jumping back from her, "What was that for?" he questioned, "Wait, don't answer that. So, you work here?" he asked calmly and Lucy filled with rage, drawing her hand back to slap it across his face and looked to see how many more floors to go. _276 more._

"How could you!? We don't even know each other and you took advantage of me when I was drunk while you're married and you act like it was nothing!?" Lucy screeched at him and he looked at her with a guilty look on his face.

"I'm sorry! I was drunk too!" he shouted back at her and Lucy only looked at him with disgust and readied to slap him again, casing him to throw his hands in front of his face, "Don't slap me again! Please!" he shouted.

"Yo-you jer-jerk how-," Lucy finally noticed that her voice quavered and that there was hot tears running down her red with anger cheeks. The man let his arms fall slightly to look at her and their eyes connected, once he saw the way she was, he let his arms fall completely, but Lucy turned away before he could say anything. *He wants to see me cry. Well, I won't let him have that joy.*

Warm arms wrapped around her backside, he stuffed his face in the space between her neck and shoulder, "I'm so sorry," his voice was muffled and Lucy still could not believe him when he said so, it was just to hard for to.

"I don't want to hear it," Lucy growled, shoving him off of her and he sighed. She moved to the farthest corner away from him and leaned into it with closed eyes and crossed arms. The guy stared at her for awhile before doing the same thing that she did.

There was so many things that Lucy wanted to do right now; cry, scream, punch a wall, but mostly just crawl up into a ball and die. What she had done was something that she promised she would never do. That was only her third time too, first being back in high school and second with a boyfriend of six months that left her right after.

"Look, it seems that we're going to be working together, so why don't we put it behind us?" the man decided, Lucy's eyes shot open with a look that scared the man so much he scrunch into the corner. She raised her hand up to slap him again, but as she did, the man grabbed her hand tightly in his with a serious look, "Please don't slap me again," his dark eyes burnt into Lucy's light ones.

Lucy tugged her hand back from the man and shoved him back into the opposite corner, glancing up at the number of floors left to go. _167._ She sighed, shaking her head back and forth while sinking back into the corner. The man sat down too and scratched at his stomach, mumbling about wanting some food.

The two stayed silent for a while until Lucy's phone began to ring loudly blasting out Baby Steps by Girls' Generation-TTS. She quickly flipped the phone open to see that it was Cana.

"Hey, Cana," Lucy whispered with her head down, but once realizing that she had let herself sound sad, she slapped herself. The man stared with a puzzled look at her and was about to ask her something. Lucy realized how Cana would take hearing a man's voice with her when she should be just about to leave her place. She jumped forward and slammed her hand over his mouth along with his nose.

"Yo Lucy! Ya think you could stop at that coffee shop of your's and get everybody some coffee for work?" Cana asked and Lucy sat on the man while he kept trying to pull her hand off his face to breath.

"Umm, I can't Cana cause I've already past the shop and don't have the gas right now to go back," Lucy lied, well, that was kind of true she WAS past the shop and she WAS low on gas, but enough to head to a station then home. She let out a little sound when the man hit her hand repeatedly and finally yanked her hand away from his mouth and got off of him.

"You -huff, huff- bitch," he was bent over, gasping for air and Lucy readied her foot back to kick him. Once he seen her, he instantly covered his mouth as a sign that he would be quiet and not to kick him. But it was too late, Cana had already heard him and screamed in Lucy's ear.

"ARE YOU WITH A GUY RIGHT NOW!? OH MY GOD LUCY YOU HAVE BECOME A WOMAN!" Lucy flinched, drawing the phone back from her ear and an angry look at the guy. The man was about to say sorry to her but-

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I APOLOGIZE TO YOU!?" the guy screamed, jumping up with a renewed energy and Lucy jumped back in fright and "accidentally" hung up on Cana who was still going on about Lucy finally being with a man and not noticing she wasn't on the phone with Lucy.

The man began walking to Lucy with the oddest grin on his face causing Lucy to back up into the corner. He slammed his hands against the elevator wall on each side of her head and leaned in towards her face and sniffed her.

"You smell weird," he stated bland;y with the odd grin gone now. Lucy stared at him for a few seconds with her jaw dropped. Her expression quickly changed though.

"LUCY KICK!" she screeched at him and brought her right leg up into his jaw, knocking him into the opposite wall. She then readied to keep kicking him, but the elevator made a small ding saying that they where five floors away from being at the top.

"Owwwww," the guy groaned rubbing at his jaw and Lucy put her hands on her hips, going to tell him off again.

*Ding*

"Oh. Lucy, Natsu I see you two have already met each other," Mr. Igneel's voice rang out from outside the elevator.

"Natsu, what are you doing on the ground and what's wrong with your face?" a voice that slightly sounded like Mira's, but wasn't.

"Ehhhhhh!?" Lucy and Natsu screamed with their eyes glued to each others.


End file.
